The Princes and Princesses
by Imagaco
Summary: AU. Princesses Sakura, Ino, and Hinata are to married. but can they deal with it. Rated T for safety. On hiatis.
1. Chapter 1

**The Princes and Princesses**

_I was watching Naruto episode #192 when this idea came to me. It's amazing how often that happens. I'm watching or reading something I like when I suddenly get an idea from that story. Well, anyways, the synopses will be told in the next chapter. I don't own Naruto, by the way._

It was a regular day for the capital of the Fire Country. The shops were opening, the birds were singing, and the three princesses were taking their daily walk thought the town. That's right, you heard me; there are three princesses.

You see, the Fire Country is really three different countries merged into one; ruled by three different kings. Well, two kings and one queen. Anyways, this three… rulers, each have a daughter. (Well, the queen only has a step daughter, but that's beside the point.) And these three daughters are known to the people as the three princesses.

But, I'm moving away from the actual story, aren't I? The three princesses were on their walk… oh, I nearly forgot. I have to say who the princesses are. I can't keep calling them the princesses. Well, I can, but it would get very confusing. (At this rate, I'll never get to the story.)

The first princess was Sakura Haruno, step daughter of Queen Tsunade. She had short, bright pink hair, beautiful green eyes, fair skin, and a skinny figure (but don't tell her I Said that.) Her favorite color to wear was red. She also had a nasty temper, but that was ignored by most people. She was known as the most loved of the princesses.

The second princess was Ino Yamanaka, daughter of King Inoichi Yamanaka. She had long, light blond hair, done up in a ponytail, sparkling blue eyes, and a beautiful figure. Her favorite color to wear was purple. She had been long standing frienemies with Sakura, but no one could remember why any more. She was also known as the second most loved of the princesses.

The last princess was also the least liked. Hinata Hyuga, daughter of King Hiashi Hyuga, was one of the most beautiful princess's of the three. She had dark blue hair, fair skin, and white eyes, with a tinge of lavender. She had a full-figure and her hair was waist-length, with straight-cut bangs that conceal her forehead. Her favorite color to wear was lavender. But she was not at all like the other princesses in one extent. While the other two showed off their beauty, Hinata was too shy, and so hid her looks from everyone.

Ok, now, for real this time, on with the story. The three princesses were on their walk, when three men landed in front of them. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata recognized them as their father's messengers. "My apologies, three princesses," the middle messenger Said, "but your fathers asked that you return to the palace at once."

"Why," Sakura asked. "They Said they have an important announcement to make," the one on the right Said. Sakura frowned. If whatever their fathers were going to say needed to be said with them present, then what they were going to say was going to be about them. And they all knew it.

_Later, back at the palace…_

"As you probably are aware," Inoichi Said, once everyone was there, "the four great countries that border ours have been our enemies for a long time. Yes, we have a truce with them, but that truce is still uneasy."

"So," Sakura said, "what's the problem?" "The problem is," Tsunade said, "that this truce is about to end." "Is there any way we can stop this," Hinata asked. "I wasn't finish," Tsunade Said, "the truce is about to end, unless the three of you marry the three princes of three of the warring countries. Then we'll have enough power to overtake the fourth."

"What," Sakura Said, "you mean, we have to go through an arranged marriage?" "I'm sorry," Hiashi Said, "it's the only way." "Well," Ino asked, "can we at least see who we're going to marry?" "We don't even k now what they look like," Tsunade Said, "but we've received word that they're in the next town over, so they will be arriving tomorrow."

"So, let me get this strait," Sakura Said, "we've each got to marry one of three princes who are coming tomorrow. What we don't?" "Then the fourth country will invade," Inoichi Said, "and its ruler swears that, if you three aren't married to, and in love with, your husband, that he will take you three as his brides. And his picture we have."

Hiashi then tossed a picture to the three girls. It was of a man with long black hair, pale white skin, and a cold look in his eyes. "We'll take the princes," the three princesses Said at the same time. "Good," Tsunade Said, "and remember, the three of you have to love the three of them, and vice versa."

"We'll keep that in mind," Sakura Said as they left. After the three princesses left, Hiashi, Inoichi, and Tsunade began to act like they should be acting, with tears and regret. But they were the rulers of this land after all, and they couldn't show weakness; not even to their own children. Sad, isn't it.

"I wonder," Sakura Said as she and her two friends walked down the hall, "what are our future grooms to be like."

_Meanwhile, at the next town over…_

Two guys sat at a table in a dango shop. The first one had spiky, black hair, and wore a grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt, dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees, and a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carried a sword. He also wore blue wrist warmers. His name was Sasuke.

The second one had short ink-black hair, ink black eyes, and skin so pale, in made snow look a dark as the night sky. He had a high collared midriff shirt, black pants, a small backpack, ninja sandals, and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed. His name was Sai.

They were both in the middle of a game of chess. "Sasuke," Sai said, "where do you think Naruto is?" "No clue, Sai," Sasuke said. Just then, the ground started to shake. Seconds later, a blond boy with whisker marks on his cheeks, wearing an orange jumpsuit, ran by. Then, an army of women, some of them wearing only towels, most of them brandishing floor brushes and buckets that people use in the bath.

'Pervert,' Sasuke and Sai thought as they saw the blond boy run off. After he, and the army of women, was gone, Sasuke and Sai both returned to their game. "I wonder how long we have to stay here," Sasuke Said. "Not too much longer, apparently," Sai told him.

_I hoped you like my story so far. Sorry if the parts where I spoke my mind in the story were annoying to you, but I thought the story would be more interesting like that. But I also hope you will stick around for the rest of the story. Please review._

**Imagaco**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Princes and Princesses**

_This is an AU story about the life three princesses have to live, if they are to fall in love before the wedding. I don't own Naruto, by the way._

By the next day, the knowledge of the grooms for the three princesses had become known to everyone. And so, everyone was waiting for the grooms to show up. As per the request of the people, the three princesses would meet their grooms in the main square, so that everyone could see them.

And so, Sakura, Ino and Hinata sat, waiting patiently for their grooms, at a table set up in the middle of the square, with their parents standing behind each of them. To dress up for the occasion, Sakura wore a pink robe, with the symbol for fire in a circle on the back. Ino and Hinata wore similar outfits, but Ino's was purple and Hinata's was lavender. "They're late", Sakura asked with impatient, "How can they be so late." At that moment, a fairly big carriage came into the square.

As soon as it stopped, a man stepped out. He had spiky silver hair, an eye-patch over his left eye, and wore a mask up to his nose. He also wore a green vest, a black jumpsuit, and sports iron gloves. "Hello there," the man said.

"You're late," Sakura said, a little ticked. "Well, you see," the man said, "one of the wheels broke, so we had to stop and get a new one." That seemed true enough, but everyone knew it was a lie, seeing as the only place to get a new wheel was in town.

You see, the real reason that they were late was… well, you don't want to know the full reason, but I will tell you that it involves the three princes having one of their usual fights, and then healing up from that fight.

Anyways, Inoichi walked forward and said, "Welcome, great prince." "Huh," the silver-haired man said, "oh, no, I'm the adviser of one of the princes. My name, is Kakashi Hatake." The three princesses were a little surprised (and a relieved) to hear this.

"Anyways," Kakashi said, standing aside, "let me introduces the prince I help advise with. His name is…" "Don't bother," a somewhat cold voice said from inside the cart, "I can introduce myself just fine." Just then, two boys, one with spiky black hair and dark eyes, and the other with matted black hair and pale skin.

"I," the fist boy said, scowling, "am Sasuke Uchha, prince of the fan country." He wore dark blue robes with a fan symbol on his back. "And I," the second boy said, giving a fake smile, "am Sai, of the shadow country." Sai was wearing a robe too, but his was almost as black as his hair.

'He's cute,' Sakura thought, looking at Sasuke, 'but the other one isn't really… well, I guess he's ok, but just as a friend.' 'Wow,' Ino thought, 'two cute guys. I don't know who to pick.' Then Ino remembered that the prince's were the ones who were going to do the picking, not them. Hinata's mind, however, was a blank. Not many people outside the palace knew this, but Hinata was more attracted to blonds than anyone else.

"Hey, wait a second," Sakura said, "weren't there supposed to be three of you? Where's the third one?" Sasuke, and Kakashi looked around, a little confused. Suddenly, two poles shot up from the cart. 'What,' Tsunade thought. 'Is this an attack,' Hiashi thought, getting ready fight, if need be.

The two poles dug into the ground at the other end of the square. From the darkness over her head, everyone deduced that the two poles were attached to a thick veil. Just then, red, green, and blue light began flashing as music began playing. "What's going on," Ino asked out loud. "What's with the music," Sakura asked. Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of the three princesses. "What the," Sakura said.

Suddenly, a boy with a black bowl-cut hairstyle and thick eyebrows appeared behind the three princesses. "The world is full of powerful men," he said, throwing rose petals into the air, "and yet, there is only one who is the best."

Then, a girl that had brown hair with two buns in them appeared in front of them. "His love and kindness are like a sea in the ocean of the world," she said. Then the boy joined the girl, and they said together, "Please help us in welcoming Naruto Uzumaki, the prince of the fox country."

Just then, a great wind came up and shredded the veil over their heads. When the three princesses could see again, they saw a blond, spiky haired boy in a light-blue robe standing across from them, holding out two fans with a nine-tailed fox symbol on each of them.

"Hello," the blond boy said, "glad to see you once more." "One of us has to marry this guy," Sakura said, a little nervously. "He's a loon," Ino said, a little shocked. Hinata said nothing, but blush at seeing the boy. "Hoora," the eyebrow-boy and the hair bun-girl said together, "hoora. Hoora, hoora, hoora!"

Naruto walked up to the three princesses and presented a rose. "So glad to meet you," he said, taking Sakura's hand, and bringing it forth to kiss it. Suddenly, a foot came down onto the back of Naruto's head. "You idiot," Sasuke yelled at Naruto, rubbing his face in the dirt, "What kind of entrance was that?"

"What," Naruto said, once Sasuke finally took his foot off him, "you said first impression is everything. It made me look cool." "No," Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's collar, his voice growing louder, "it made you like a **complete idiot**!" Sai just stood there, still giving off his fake smile.

As Naruto sand Sasuke continued to fight, Sakura grew more and more impatient. Finally, she'd had it. Sakura brought down her fist, smashing the table (and some of the ground under her) in two. "**WILL THE TWO OF YOU STOP FIGHTING**," Sakura shouted.

Sai, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto stared at Sakura in surprise. Everyone else stared at her in horror. 'Great,' Tsunade thought; 'now the other's will be too scared to fall in love with her when she gets married.' Sasuke let go of Naruto, walked over to Sakura, stood her up, and looked deep into her eyes. Then Sasuke smiled. "YOU'RE PERFECT," Sasuke shouted.

"I'm what," Sakura said, surprised. "She's what," Tsunade said a little loudly, more shocked then Sakura. "**SHE'S WHAT**," the crowd shouted at once. "You're perfect," Sasuke said again, "I chose you as my wife." "Hey," Naruto said, "that's not fair. Who said you could be the one to choose first."

Sasuke turned to look at him. "We already decided," he said, "with that ridiculous game, remember." "I told you," Naruto said, "that didn't count. You used your sharingan. How else could you have won every single time?" "You're just predictable," Sasuke said. (A/N: For the record, the guys decided who would go first with 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'. And, yes, Sasuke did use his sharingan.)

"If it will make you feel any better," Sai said, smiling his fake smile again, "you can take my turn." "…I guess it's ok," Naruto said, still sulking. Naruto walked over and looked at the two remaining girls. Truth be told, he had wanted Sakura as his wife, but Sasuke had her now, and Naruto had seen, or rather heard of, too many battles that had been fought over a woman.

'Hm,' Naruto thought, 'I wonder who's more…' then, he closed his eyes, put his hands together, with his index fingers pointing up. To most people, this would look like he was thinking. Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, and Tsunade weren't most people.

Suddenly, a great wind, like the one that shredded the veil, came across the square. "What was that," Naruto said, after it passed. Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, and Tsunade were no fools. They knew that Naruto had something to do with it.

'Now,' Naruto thought, 'let me take a better look at them.' Naruto looked at the two remaining princesses. The wind torn their clothing a little, so it was somewhat easier to see what they looked like without the outfits on. She was just how her outfit had made her look before it was cut. A great body with a c-cup sized chest. 'She's hot,' Naruto thought to himself, 'now let's see what the other lo…' Naruto stopped. Then his nose shot a small amount of blood out.

Hinata was lying on the ground, her legs spread, and her body's figure exposed. And she was hot. Not only did she have an hour-glass figure, but also had long hair and a D-cup size chest to go with it. She was more beautiful than she had seemed to originally be, but to Naruto, she was also the sexiest woman he'd ever seen. He had to be with her.

"I CHOSE YOU," Naruto shouted, his eyes like hearts, running over to Hinata. 'Pervert,' Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and their parents thought as Naruto rubbed his cheek on Hinata's arm. If they could read minds, however, they would have seen that it was taking what little self-control he had at that moment to not rub his cheek on her leg, instead of her arm.

"I guess that leaves me with you," Sai said, walking over to Ino. He smiled his fake smile, and held out his hand. Up close, Ino could now tell the smile was fake, but didn't care. She'd have to put up with it anyways.

"Great,' Tsunade said, hope to end this now, "your respective husbands have been chosen. I hope you all live happily ever after." Tsunade looked from Sasuke, who was looking happy, but quite bored with the whole thing, to Sakura, who was looking both nervous and displeased at the same time, to Naruto, who was looking at Hinata with hearts in his eyes, to Hinata, who was looking away from Naruto, with a nervous blush on her face, to Ino and Sai, who didn't look any different than before, except that they were now standing right next to each other. 'I don't think this will work,' Tsunade thought, 'but one can hope, right? Right?'

_Ok, I'm sorry if the story seemed a bit weird, but I began having a bit of a mental block on it part way thru. Also, I'm losing some interest in the story, but I'd still like to continue, so I'd like some ideas on what to write next. And, honestly, I'm not any better at writing love stories than I am at action scenes; so I'd really like your help. (Except for the end. I know what I want to put at the end.)_

**Imagaco**


End file.
